Taser Monkey
The taser monkey can electricute 3 bloons at a time.The base shock can stun balloons that survive and can penetrate through 3 layers.The appearance of the monkey is similar to a Dart Monkey,but wields a taser.The taser can be a bit bad at first,but it will be a devastating pop machine after upgrading it fully.The appearance of the taser is a small rod,with 1 barrel for the electricity to come out. Cost : $500 [ Easy ] $625 [ Normal ] $690 [ Hard ] $740 [ Impoppable ] Rank Unlocked : 24 Popping Power : 3 Range : Same as Dart Monkey Firerate : 1 shock / 2 seconds Upgrades -------------------------- Path 1: Enhanced Reach Add 5px range to the Taser. $75 [ Easy ] $90 [ Normal ] $110 [ Hard ] $150 [ Impoppable ] Shocking Damage Increase the popping power to 5. $200 [ Easy ] $215 [ Normal ] $240 [ Hard ] $275 [ Impoppable ] Double Barreled Add a second barrel to the taser rod,allowing you to pop 10 balloons at a time! $575 [ Easy ] $590 [ Normal ] $630 [ Hard ] $650 [ Impoppable ] (ABILITY) Shock Field Choose an area to shock continuously for 5 seconds. $1450 [ Easy ] $1500 [ Normal ] $1580 [ Hard ] $1600 [ Impoppable ] Cooldown : 40 sec Electric Hazard The Taser Monkey now has 8 popping power. $4100 [ Easy ] $5000 [ Medium ] $5200 [ Hard ] $5325 [ Impoppable ] Path 2: High - Voltage Allow the taser rod to damage any type of bloon. $400 [ Easy ] $430 [ Normal ] $495 [ Hard ] $600 [ Impoppable ] Scanner Add a Camo-Sensor to the taser rod,allowing Taser Monkey to shock camo. $300 [ Easy ] $325 [ Normal ] $360 [ Hard ] $400 [ Impoppable ] Powerful Shock Once Camo or Regen bloons are hit by the electricity,they loose their camo/regen effect. $630 [ Easy ] $650 [ Normal ] $680 [ Hard ] $710 [ Impoppable ] ImM.O.A.Bilizer After shocking a M.O.A.B class bloon,the bloon will be slowed down by 80%. $1240 [ Easy ] $1250 [ Normal ] $1280 [ Hard ] $1315 [ Impoppable ] (ABILITY) Blitzkrieg Select a M.O.A.B Class bloon to be zapped. When zapped, M.O.A.B's will be destroyed, B.F.B's will be destroyed, Z.O.M.G's will be damaged by 75% and slowed by 30%, and B.A.D's will be damaged by 50% and slowed down by 30%. $20350 [ Easy ] $21000 [ Normal ] $21700 [ Hard ] $25000 [ Impoppable ] Cooldown : 10s Bloon 25s [ MOAB ] 50s [ BFB ] 75s [ ZOMG ] 100s [ BAD ] Path 3: Power Drain Any normal bloon that is shocked will be slowed by 10%. $140 [ Easy ] $200 [ Normal ] $215 [ Hard ] $260 [ Impoppable ] Electric Defense When a bloon enters the range of the Taser Monkey, 3 layers will be popped every second. (Not affecting MOAB's) $465 [ Easy ] $500 [ Normal ] $800 [ Hard ] $920 [ Impoppable ] (ABILITY) Shock Mines The Taser Monkey can place 1 Shock Mine per round, dealing 5 damage to any bloon who goes on it. $900 [ Easy ] $1130 [ Normal ] $1175 [ Hard ] $1300 [ Impoppable ] Cooldown : 15s Unexpected Shock Every 10 seconds, the Taser Monkey will shoot out a bolt that sends a normal bloon going the opposite way on the path, damaging any bloons in it's way. $3400 [ Easy ] $3650 [ Normal ] $4000 [ Hard ] $4290 [ Impoppable ] (ABILITY) Zeus's Strike The Taser Monkey can send down a lightning strike that can pop anything but a B.A.D's will be damaged by 80%. $29110 [ Easy ] $30000 [ Normal ] $35000 [ Hard ] $ 37525 [ Impoppable ] Cooldown : 135s Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers